Destiny of your heart
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Two new girls come to Hogwarts and something is strange about them. they seem to be searching for something but what?
1. It can't be

Harry Potter Destiny of your Heart

Chapter 1: It can't be

Hi there Potter fans I hope you Enjoy reading my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review! Enjoy!

(Harry's point of view) HPOV

Silence.

I don't know if I like it or not.

Starring into a fire without a face appearing it doesn't seem the same.

I turned around someone's coming.

(Maylene's point of view) MPOV

Where on Earth is the Gryffindor common Room? I thought to myself.

I heard that Sakura was already here.

I looked at my map with my scribbled writing at the top 'Maylene Kadma Jones'

Oh that must be it.

"Um…Excuse me" I said to the portrait.

The portrait then work up "Do you mind no students aloud out of their common room at night, no excuses young lady" said the portrait.

"I'm a new student" I said.

"Good excuse…oh yes…uhem…password?"

I thought for a moment "Abra Kadabra Alakzam" I said.

The door then opened.

I stepped into the room there was a boy in the middle of the room with a scar on his forehead it can't be Harry Potter!

HPOV

She wouldn't stop starring at me I then said "Can I help you?" she then replied

"Oh 'm sorry where's the girls dormitory?"

I pointed towards the girl's dormitory. She smiled at me then walked upstairs.

Who is she?

That was chapter one please review and don't forget to read Music Camp by readingforever!

colin/FF_1 of 125/06/09


	2. Who is She?

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart

Chapter 2: Who is she?

Here it is Chapter 2 Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________

MPOV

I opened my eyes.

I only just realised I was at Hogwarts.

I looked at Sakura fast asleep.

All the other girls were asleep too it was a Saturday.

So I get a fresh start before I start lessons.

I can't believe I met Harry Potter!

Sakura then woke up.

"You're up very early young lady" she said.

I then paused.

"We'll look for her today Maylene I promise you" said Sakura

She wrapped me up warm and walked with me downstairs where a girl with long straight ginger hair sat.

"You must be the new girls I'm Ginny" she said.

"Could you look after Maylene for me while I get breakfast?" Sakura asked.

She nodded.

Sakura left the room.

I think I've just found a new friend.

Keep your reviews coming in and don't forget to read

Aquafresh123's story What Happened Next?

Susan Woodcock/FF_1 of 125/06/09


	3. Cassidy

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart

Chapter 3: Cassidy

Sorry to keep you all waiting Here it is

***************************************************

(Sakura's point of view) SPOV

Maylene and me walked down to Great Hall to meet more friends. Maylene sat down next to Ginny; I looked about the table for someone to sit next to. A girl with long, slightly frizzy hair smiled at me. So I sat next to her. "Hello I'm Hermione," she said. "I'm Sakura" I replied.

A boy with ginger hair sat in front of us followed by another boy who had black hair. The ginger boy dug in straight away "Ronald! Be polite these two are new!" Hermione said pointing at Maylene and me.

Ron then slowed down a bit. The black haired boy had his hand over his forehead. "Are you ok Harry?" said Hermione. He nodded taking his hand off his forehead.

A lighting bolt shaped scar.

Harry Potter!

"So…are you and Maylene sisters?" Hermione asked me.

"Erm…no Maylene and I are just friends" I replied.

Maylene nodded at me.

"Maylene's older sister also my best friend has been missing for years," I said.

"Is that why you're here, to find her?" Harry whispered.

I paused.

"Yes" Maylene replied.

"Have you got any basic idea of where she could be?" said Hermione.

"Well, we know that she should be in a lake somewhere" I replied.

"The Black Lake" said Harry.

HPOV

A few minutes later we arrived at the Black Lake. "Go on then" said Ron. "Are you kidding why do you think we asked you to help us? Because we can't swim!" said Sakura. "I'll go," I said. Sakura gave me a rope and I tied it round my waist. "You'll see her straight away, once you grab her just pull gently on the rope and we'll be able to pull you up" she said. Sakura waved her wand over me. "You can breathe underwater now good luck," she said.

I dived in.

Sakura was right you could see her straight away.

There she was she had long black hair down to her waist. Also there was a crystal hanging round her neck glowing.

I grabbed hold of her.

I gently pulled on the rope and was hoisted up.

I looked at Cassidy I combed my fingers through her hair.

Already I had feelings for her.

Finally we reached the surface.

I placed her on the ground.

"As the one who retrieved her Harry you must hold the crystal up to the sun and she'll come back." Sakura said.

I held it up.

Please come back please come back I thought to myself.

The crystal began to glow bright.

Maylene's grip tightened on Sakura's arm.

Is she alive?…

***************************************************

Is she alive stay tuned to find out


	4. A new life begins

Harry Potter Destiny of your Heart Chapter 4: A new life beginsHere is Chapter 4HPOV

Maylene's hand grabbed my hand.

"Maylene you don't have to grab my hand as well" I said.

"It's not me…so if it's not me and its not anyone else then it must be…"

It was Cassidy's hand that was clinging on to Harry's.

Cassidy groaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

Harry looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Cassidy mumbled.

"CASSIDY!" Maylene shouted jumping on to her.

"Hey! Its ok Maylene, just don't jump on me like that" Cassidy said.

Sakura was almost crying and she joined in.

"Lets get you to the castle" Sakura said.

Cassidy tried to get up but she stumbled over.

Maylene tried to pull her up but she ended up on the floor too.

"Here" I said giving my hand to her.

She paused then grabbed hold of my hand.

I bent down and she got on my back.

Even though she's been underwater for years she felt very warm.

She rested her head on my shoulder brushing her soft long hair on my shoulder.

I think I'm in love with her!

Few minutes later…

Cassidy met us under the tree in the transfiguration courtyard.

Unfortunately Malfoy came along.

"Well, well Potter who's this then your girlfriend?"

Cassidy came forward.

"What you going to do then give me the evil stare of doom?"

Said Malfoy laughing.

"You asked for it," she said.

Cassidy blue eyes turned into a whirlpool of fire.

After a while Malfoy ended up running away screaming.

"Piece of cake" Cassidy said.

Ron and Hermione mouths dropped wide open.

Maylene, Sakura, Ron and Hermione ran away as well.

Cassidy sat under the tree next to me.

She looked up at the sky then at me.

We wouldn't stop starring at each other for a long time.

She then stood up.

She bent down to me and kissed me on the cheek.

That moment felt like it lasted for a while.

She stood up walking away smiling at me.

Wasn't that a nice moment keep viewing to see if there is more kissing!


	5. Love at first sight

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart Chapter 5: Love at first sightYou wanted more kissing that is what u r going to get!

*******************************************************

**HPOV**

**Where is my potions essay? Professor Snape is going to kill me! Oh here it is! Huh what's this?**

**Under the sofa I found a diary it was Cassidy's!**

**I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I had a peek!**

**I opened it to the most recent entry:**

Dear Diary

I have noticed the way Harry stares at me a lot. I don't have to use my psychic powers to know his feelings for me. If I'm honest…I would be so embarrassed if someone was reading this…I'm in love with him! I can barely control my heartbeat when I'm around him. I love you Harry with all my heart.

**I love you too Cassidy.**

**I put her diary where it should be so no one reads it.**

**Later…**

**I walked down when I noticed the room of requirement was visible to me but no one else.**

**I walked inside and I saw Cassidy.**

**She was looking at the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix.**

**(Cassidy's Point of view) CPOV**

**I turned round and saw Harry come in.**

**I had been crying so much you could defiantly tell.**

**He ran over to me.**

"**Hey Cassidy don't cry" He said wrapping his arms around me.**

**I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder.**

**He kissed me on my head this made feel much better.**

**He wiped my tears away for me.**

"**What's the matter then?" Harry said.**

**I looked at the picture again pointing at my Mum and Dad.**

**Harry could tell that they were dead.**

**He gave me another hug this one felt tighter than the last one.**

**He combed his fingers through my black long silky hair.**

**He moved towards me slowly.**

**I looked up at him.**

**He moved his head towards me slowly.**

**Suddenly he placed his warm lips on mine.**

**He is kissing me on the lips!**

**I can't believe it he must know I love him.**

**HPOV**

**What I'm doing is not only to make her happier but it is because I love her and I know she loves me.**

*******************************************************

**Don't forget to read Renesmees goes to nursery by FishGirl197 **


	6. The stare of love

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart Chapter 6: The Stare of love

***************************************************

Just read on people!

HPOV

I can't remember the last time I couldn't get to sleep. Cassidy's eyes have the colour of the sea and shine like the stars. I never thought that someone who has been underwater for years would feel so warm. Her long black hair is the silkiest thing I have ever felt. She is one of the most, kindest and heart warming person I have ever met. She is understanding. I have never seen anyone who in my case looks beautiful. When I kissed her it felt like something new was about to start, which I would like. These are the main reasons why I love her…

CPOV

I can't remember the last time I couldn't get to sleep.

My heart beats faster when I see Harry. His eyes I can't resist staring into. I like the colour of his eyes they make me feel comfortable. He is kind and heart warming and he is understanding. He in my case is quite handsome. I don't know if that's the word to use. For half my life I always felt I have had something removed from me, but when Harry kissed me, something felt like it was put back in me. I love him with all my heart I am afraid to admit it mainly because he hasn't said it himself. These are the main reasons why I love him…

6 days later…

HPOV

I don't know why, but I just felt like walking down to the hill by the owlery.

When I arrived I saw the one person I wanted to see.

Cassidy was lying on the hillside.

I went over to her and lay next to her.

She turned her had and starred into my eyes.

CPOV

I lay there staring into his eyes. He stared into mine.

He lent up.

He pulled me up next to him.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and slowly lent forwards towards me.

He placed his warm lips on mine again.

This I think felt better than the last one.

After about one minute he then left my lips.

Harry spoke "Cassidy there is one thing I've been trying to admit since I met you, I…I…" I blinked.

"Cassidy I love you with all my heart" he said.

I was shocked to hear this and put my hand my mouth.

I slowly moved my hand away from my mouth.

Revealing a big wide smile to him.

"Come here you!" I said.

I jumped at him knocking him back on the ground.

"Ouch! Careful!" he said rubbing his head.

I had the courage to kiss the top of his head better.

"Thanks" he said.

He gazed into my eyes.

I had the courage to do the one thing I wanted to do.

I slowly lent down to him and I did it!

I kissed him!

This one felt like it lasted for hours but it only lasted about 2 minutes or 5.

I loved him to bits.

Nothing would ever keep us apart nothing…

***************************************************

I'm afraid that that's the end of that love scene. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. I can just see the scene. Anyway…don't forget to read Love of my life by Cherries-are-better-than-lemons this author used to be Aquafresh123.


	7. Lovebirds flying in the skies

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart

Chapter 7 Lovebirds flying in the skies

I would like to ask you readers something if ya tired of every chapter having kissing just let me know.

***************************************************

HPOV

There is one thing I can tell.

Cassidy seems to love staring at the sky.

This means she dreams of flying.

I went to meet her on the hillside.

CPOV

"Guess who?" Harry said covering my eyes.

"Harry," I replied.

He greeted me with a kiss.

"Love ya," I said.

"Can I ask, have always dreamed of flying?" Harry asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well then lets fly," He said.

I turned round and saw he had a broomstick.

"Oh my god!" I said.

Harry kicked off the ground and flew over to me.

He turned round to ride the broom sideways.

He patted his lap "Lay on my lap" he said.

I got on and lay on his lap.

He held on to me with one hand so I didn't feel very safe.

He zoomed into the sky.

I gazed up at the blue sky.

My dream had come true.

He gave me a kiss on the lips.

It may of not been very comfortable but that's fine by me.


	8. The Disappearance

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart Chapter 8: The Disappearance

HPOV

I was sitting in the common room minding my own business then I heard crying along with running footsteps.

I was Cassidy.

"Harry! Its Sakura and Maylene! I was talking to them and they just faded away into thin air!" she cried.

I ran over to her and comforted he with a hug.

"There's only one way we can find them…" she said.

She held up her crystal.

Few minutes later…

CPOV

We stood outside waiting for the sun to align with my crystal. Finally it aligned.

My crystal shone bright.

I closed my eyes and visions began to appear.

The visions were trying to tell me that Sakura and Maylene were at a graveyard not far away. They were held captive by…no way…

The vision faded away and I collapsed…

HPOV

She had collapsed to the ground, I ran over to her.

"CASSIDY! Are you ok?! Speak to me! Please Cassidy!"

I pleaded shaking her.

She opened her eyes.

"Harry…its ok don't worry I just used up a bit of energy"

I picked her up off the floor.

CPOV

"What did you see then?" Harry asked.

"They were held captive at a graveyard nearby by…by…Voldermolt" I stuttered.

***************************************************

Oh dear! What are they gonna do! Find out soon!  
By the way don't forget to go and see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince on the 15th July 2009. This is the day after Derek the Cairn terrier's birthday!

Speaking of which don't forget to read her story Cow Mania.

Here are some links to some trailers of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince:

_.?fuseaction=&videoid=40207715_

_.com/watch?v=0OUMfWMhfdw&feature=related_


	9. Important note

Important Note:

I've realised that the hyperlink hasn't come up so just go my profile instead


	10. You killed me

Harry Potter Destiny of your heart

Chapter 9: You killed me

Previously Cassidy said that Voldermolt has captured Sakura and Maylene.

HPOV

We flew through the skies until the Graveyard was in sight. We walked up the hill then Cassidy stopped in front of three gravestones.

I looked and the writing on each of them:

Cassidy Halinor Jones

Maria Katie Jones

Lee Jonathan Jones.

"They died because after I died they tried to get their revenge on Voldermolt and he killed them," she said.

Tears fell to the ground.

I wrapped my arms round her.

CPOV

Suddenly a shadow appeared revealing Voldermolt.

"HARRY!" I shouted.

We took out our wands out.

"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldermolt pointing his wand at Harry.

"ARRGHHH!!" he shouted.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

"You're useless without your crystal and all you wear is a shell!" Voldermolt laughed.

"Who said I didn't have it?" I said.

I waved my wand over the shell and dissolved away revealing my crystal.

I thrust my hands on the ground and vines came out the ground tying him up.

"This will be the last time I see you Cassidy Jones but its not the last time I'll see you Harry Potter!" shouted Voldermolt.

He faded away into thin air.


	11. Don't leave me

Harry Potter Destiny of your Heart

Chapter 10: Don't leave me

HPOV

I woke up and I saw Cassidy collapse to the ground.

I crawled over to her.

"Cassidy?" I said.

She was crying.

"Harry this is the end" she cried.

"No you've just used up energy," I said.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

She pulled the crystal off her neck and gave it to me.

I touched her cheek it was stone cold.

"I'll never forget you," I said crying.

"I love you Harry Potter," she said.

I bent down towards her and kissed her.

It was the last one.

When I pulled away she had her eyes closed.

"I love you too," I cried

Sakura and Maylene came over when they saw Cassidy lying on the floor they started crying too.

Suddenly the sun made a huge noise then faded away the sky went black.

What is happening?

***************************************************

That the end of Destiny of your heart but don't worry there will be a second story called 'The light of the universe returns'


End file.
